particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish State Election, 4073
106 | popular_vote1 = 24,403,554 | percentage1 = 51.21% | swing1 = 21.30% | image2 = | leader2 = Steffen Rosengarten | leader_since2 = 4060 | party2 = Progress Party (Dorvik) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 28.10%, 143 Seats | seats2 = 246 | seat_change2 = 103 | popular_vote2 = 23,210,467 | percentage2 = 48.71% | swing2 = 20.61% | map_image = Dorvik_Election_4072.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the State Council following the election. | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Matthias Fischer | before_party = National Fascist People's Party | after_election = Michael Brön | after_party = Dorvik Communist Party |color1 = 8B0000 |color2 = E6B800 }} The Dorvish State Election, 4073 was an election to decide the next State Council of Dorvik, for the 56th term. It was held in the April of that year, being a snap election called less than a year after the previous due to the collapse of the NFPP. The election resulted in the Communists winning their first election, and with a majority. However it was a slim majority, with only 8 seats over the Progress Party, which despite being the smallest major party in the State Council in the previous election was running a minority government due to the collapse in talks between the NFPP and the Communists. Overview The 4072 term was perhaps the most difficult and unstable in Dorvik in modern times. The NFPP and the Communists agreed prior the 4072 elections to form a coalition due to the NFPP's support of the Koloman Plan. However once the election completed there were disagreements between the two parties as to who would hold which positions; notably despite the NFPP being the largest party, the Communists insisted in their party supplying the State Chancellor whilst the NFPP refused to agree to a coalition without the position belonging to them. As a result, numerous Cabinet Proposals were created with all of them being voted down. Thus as agreed, the Communists backed a Progress lead minority administration in order to plant a neutral government on the situation and in order to continue fostering good relations between the parties, which had ruled in the previous government as a coalition, plus due to the Progress Party's endorsement of Johannes Malva in the second round of the Presidential Election, the Communists decided supporting a Progress Minority via a Confidence and Supply relationship would be a suitable reward for this. Eventually, the NFPP dissolved due to internal party meltdowns over the situation, leaving 218 seats absent. As such, an snap election was called, with very brief campaigning. Stability and positions on the Koloman Plan were the more referenced parts of both major party's campaigns, with the Progress Party against the Koloman Plan and advocating it's removal and the Communists promising to keep it in place. Opinion Polling Poll results are listed in the table below in reverse chronological order. The highest percentage figure in each polling survey is displayed in bold, and the background shaded in the leading party's colour. The "Lead" column shows the percentage-point difference between the two parties with the highest figures. In the instance of a tie, no figure is shaded but both are displayed in bold. This table and graph only shows data collected from the states official Polling Agency. Results The Communists became the largest party in the State Council, managing to achieve an 8 seat majority. As such, Michael Brön replaced Steffen Rosengarten as State Chancellor and lead a majority Communist administration. Steffen Rosengarten as such instead became the Leader of the Opposition, ending his tenure as State Chancellor since 4064. Results by Province The election resulted in the Communists retaining Kordusia and winning Miktar, whilst the Progress Party retained Westmark and won Dorvan and Largonia. However despite the Progress Party winning more Provinces than the Communists, the Communists still had more seats. Category:Elections in Dorvik